survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruitings
Fruit is a castaway from ''Survivor: Fiji'' and Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. |Tribe Wins:2 = 0 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 5 |Loyalties:2 = KyleOnIce |Alliances:2 = |Days Lasted:2 = 9 |Currently1 = 2nd Juror |Season: = Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites |Placement: = 11/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 8 |Loyalties: = Halcyonous Bewitchy |Alliances: = Hit or Miss |Days Lasted: = 25 }} Biography Fiji: Fruit found a best friend in Kyle really fast. The both of them sticked together on Wakaya and voted together. At the first tribal, Fruit threw Ashlyn's name around and that was when the drama between them started. Ashlyn got votes, but sadly for Fruit, it wasnt enough to send her home. At the second tribal, Fruit and Kyle decided to target Ana this time. However, once again, they voted in the minority as it was Ariadna who left in a 5-4 vote. After these two unsuccessful moves, Fruit and his ally Kyle, knew they were done fore. Ana and Ashlyn were holding the majority and on day 9, they made Fruit the 4th person voted out Survivor: Fiji. Fans vs. Favorites: Fruit returned in Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. Entering the game, Fruit began on the favorites tribe. It quickly felt like a family to him, getting close to everyone during the whole pre-jury phase of the game. However, he felt like he didn't have anyone too solid; sure there were people he planned on being loyal to, but he had no allies set in stone. Not wanting to become a target, he would lay low. Eventually, I found a bond with Bewitchy and Wes, forming a small alliance. When the swap happened, Fruit stuck with the favorites out of loyalty, and he still kept his game low due to the target he had entering the game. Losing the first challenge, Blue (the only fan on his tribe) attempted to throw the votes on Fruit to save himself. However, his favorite friends stuck by his side, sending Blue home. He gained a friendship with Halcy. From that point on, Gota never lost again, and all three swapped tribes entered the merge with four members each. Things got hairy during the merge. Ari had been voted out before then, meaning it’s possible the favorites could be turning on each other. Fruit joined an alliance with Bewitchy, Nicko, Wes, Renny and Winners, named Ching Chong (later Hit or Miss), and Fruit hoped it would keep him safe in the long run. However, to his shock, Halcy, one of his closest allies, was the first person voted out of the merge tribe. Fruit became anxious about next tribal, and attempted to Anthony and Marcus not to vote for him. It seemed like he almost flipped Marcus, and he voted Woif as planned, but in the end the fans stuck together, and in hopes that Fruit didn’t have an idol, he was blindsided in a 6-5 vote, becoming the second member of the jury. Category:S3 Cast Category:S3 Pre-jury Category:17th Place Category:S6 Cast Category:Returnees Category:11th Place Category:S6 Jury